


A Fact of Life

by littleireland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 13:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17850101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleireland/pseuds/littleireland
Summary: In which Harry loses his breakfast and Draco loses his youth.





	A Fact of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the February Discord Drabble Challenge with the prompt: "Firsts."

The toast, one stripe of butter straight down the middle, drops to the floor when a startled yelp echoes from the bathroom. Harry hastily wipes his fingers on his shirt before racing down the hall wielding a butter knife.

“What?” he pants, gripping the edge of the doorframe to keep himself upright as his socks slide onward.

He looks to where his husband is hunched over the bathroom sink, knuckles white over the porcelain, long blond hair hanging like a curtain around his slender face. Panic seizes Harry, and his feet move forward at their own accord. He reaches the sink and grabs Draco’s wrist. “Draco?”

Draco has to pry his eyes from the mirror to look at Harry but when he does his gaze falls down to the butter knife. “Harry,” he says slowly, frown on his face wavering in threat of amusement. “I’ve got a grey hair.”

Harry’s heart clenches at the implications of what this grey hair means. What they’ve overcome together. What they’ve built together.

He does what he always does when Draco frets about the inevitable. He hauls his husband in for a kiss by the collar of his shirt. Draco goes pliant in his arms, tongues rubbing together, grey hair momentarily forgotten in favor of remembering what’s always been: here and now.

  
  



End file.
